Hats are apparel designed to be worn on the head of individuals and are manufactured in a multitude of methods and a variety of designs. Hats are often worn for functional purposes including, for example, keeping an individual's head warm or the sun out of an individual's eyes. Hats are also worn for aesthetic purposes that are often independent from the functionality of the hat. For example, an individual may wear a winter hat because it is embroidered with a logo of the individual's favorite sports team, or an individual may wear a hat with a particular design as an accessory to the individual's chosen outfit.
Individuals having short hair are generally able to freely enjoy the functionality and aesthetic appeal of hats. Individuals with longer hair, however, are generally more limited in the types of hats they can wear as the hat must be able to accommodate the individual's long hair. Furthermore, hats able to accommodate long hair are generally only able to accommodate the hair in a limited number of ways.
For example, one common hat that is able to accommodate individuals with long hair is the adjustable baseball cap. Adjustable baseball caps generally have an opening in the rear of the cap that can be used to allow an accumulation of hair to pass through. Individuals with long hair who wish to wear an adjustable baseball cap will typically tie their hair in a low ponytail, a ponytail located near the base of an individual's head, and thread the low ponytail through the opening in the rear of the cap. The low ponytail is generally the only hairstyle such an adjustable baseball cap can accommodate.
The adjustable baseball cap examples the tradeoff encountered by individuals with long hair who wish to wear a hat: wearing a specific hat may limit the type of hairstyles an individual can wear, and wearing a specific hairstyle may limit the type of hats an individual can don.